Face Paint
by pococo
Summary: Tahno couldn't believe she chose him of all people, even while gazing at her in the traditional wedding garb of their people. Tahorra.


**Before you read:** Just a heads up. A lot of headcanon in this fic. With the wedding style of the watertribes people, to Tahno's parents ( and by extension his fathers name Pakak which means 'one that gets into everything' in Eskimo.) Thats all. Please enjoy.

* * *

Tahno couldn't believe it. It was finally the day. He couldn't help but be nervous, running his hand through his hair. She wouldn't run away. He knew she wouldn't. She had agreed, she chose _him_ out of everyone even that fire bending boy or his brother.

She had chosen _him_ even though he couldn't bend anymore.

"Don't be so nervous dude!" He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he couldn't help the small glare headed the earth bender's way.

"Yes well, you're not the one _getting married_ now are you?" He scoffed.

There really wasn't any reason to be so nervous. He and Korra had discussed the wedding in detail, had bought their own home, furniture, and they would be financially secure. They had even decided their…

"It's going to be starting!" Mako called out. Tahno turned to where Bolin was. He was hurriedly patting down Tahno's robes—the traditional robes Head of the Family water tribe robes he had been given by his own father. Tahno, despite the want to be snarky and perhaps rude appreciated the gesture and thanked the younger earth bender.

"Of course Tahno! Now you go out there and marry her!" Tahno, for not the first time since he started seeing his soon to be wife, was astonished at the acceptance the other had for their relationship.

And so, while walking to the door of the room he was in he looked back gave a small smirk and told the other "Thanks!"

Arriving at his place at the altar he shuffled nervously and suddenly all the thoughts of doubt started entering his mind. Will she run? Does she even _want_ to marry me? Which was stupid, he reminded himself, she loves me; she tells me all the time.

And then everyone in the small pavilion they reserved for their wedding quieted down. Looking up he looked into the greatest sight he would ever see. Korra, a light smile on her face, was dressed in the most beautiful outfit.

Her dress was a dark blue that shimmered and moved with her. Stitched into it were pearls and beads of the utmost quality. On her head she wore a white veil and around her shoulders was the traditional woman's robe of the southern water tribe.

His face lighted up seeing his fiancé.

On her arm was her father Tonraq whom was going to give her away.

Someone nudged Tahno and he glared at his best friend whom was his best man because he almost bumped into the table that held the necessary items to complete their wedding. Beside his best friend was his Uncle who was going to give him away in place of his parents.

And then she was walking down the aisle towards him, smiling and only looking at him and not for the first time he thanked all the spirits that she was _his,_ and only his.

Time seemed to stop and she walked ever so closer and he almost stopped breathing at the sheer beauty of her.

And finally she was next to him. He allowed a small smile, one only she had ever seen, and she flushed. He took un-malicious glee in the fact that he had made her this way.

The Southern Water Tribe Chieftain started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two tribe's people in holy matrimony. Now before we get started does anyone here object?"

And perhaps it was a testament to Tahno's resentment of his non-bending prowess that he still was unbelieving that Korra chose him of all people to send the rest of life with. And that no one objected to the joining of a non-bender and _the_ avatar.

"Then we shall continue. Who is giving away Korra, daughter of Senna?"

"I am," Tonraq replied a hand on his daughters robed shoulder. She looked up at him flashing him a smile, as her father took a handled cup dipping it into a small basin and placing the cup on the small table next to the two lovers.

"Thank you. Now who is giving away Tahno, Son of Pakak?"

"I am," Tahno's uncle stated as he made his way to the basin from which Tonraq had taken water from. Doing the same, he too placed the water on the table.

"And now as we have the holy water from the South Sea, we can continue on with the vows. Tahno, son of Pakak if you will?"

"Gladly. Korra daughter of Senna, ever since we first saw each other I always had a fascination in you even if it was just to kick your ass in probending at first." A laugh went around the pavilion and Tahno smirked. "But ever since losing my bending you showed me how to be a better person and for that I thank you and owe you my life, my very being. I know I'm not the best person to be marrying but I'm glad you chose me and I love you very much, my Uh-vatar."

"Now Korra, daughter of Senna?"

"Tahno, son of Pakak. At first I thought you were a loud mouthed pretty boy who was major jerkbender. But… you proved me wrong. Perhaps our anger at each other was just our very weird way of showing our hidden affection. But… ever since the day we got together, ever since I started helping you cope with the loss of your bending it was inevitable that we would fall deep in love. And I'm very grateful we did. I love you, my conceited pretty boy."

The vows done and over with the priest motioned for the two to come closer to the table. "Now Tahno son of Pakak and Korra daughter of Senna please take a cup and dump it in the marriage basin in front of you."

Following the age old tradition the dumped the water in the basin which was filled with powdered face paint. The water mixed in creating the dark brown paint.

"And now if you please both of you please paint upon your others face the symbol of which you have chosen to be your marriage symbol." Tahno smiled and went first dipping his finger in and gently etching onto the other forehead the symbols of the Clouds, Rain, and lightning along with the symbol of deer.

They had both chosen these symbols for their meanings; the clouds, rain, and lightning meaning change, renewal, and fertility and the deer meaning prosperity wellbeing, safety and the abundance of prey.

With Tahno done with the symbols it was now Korra's turn and she too with small lithe fingers etched the symbols on her lovers face.

Both done with this they turned to the chieftain whom smiled. "And with this now done I pronounce you married as Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Gladly," Tahno smirked as he pushed his now wife's body closer to his and dipping her back kissed her deeply. Without a bit of hesitation Korra too kissed back. After they released from their kiss the crowd went wild and they turned to the others and smiled happily.

With an arm around his wife's shoulder, he breathed in her ear ", Thank you Uh-vatar for everything."

Turning to the other she smirked as she hugged him gently. "Of course, anything for you Tahno."

Tahno was happy and content with how his life was now. Who needed bending anyway? If it wasn't for not bending he wouldn't be where he was now. Perhaps if Amon wasn't rotting in jail right now he would thank him even.

Well, maybe not.

Bolin suddenly shot through the crowd and enveloped Korra in a huge hug and even Tahno couldn't help smiling as Mako and Asami made their way through the crowd too.

He was happy with where he was in in life.

He couldn't ask for anything else.

**EXTRA**

It was a month after the wedding that Korra came running through their door, well kicking the door open and off the hinges would be more accurate a term for what she did. She looked frantic and nervous as she spotted Tahno whom was sitting at their dining room table sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Tahno!" She said, fear in her voice. Tahno immediately looked up looking around for some unknown foe.

"What is it Korra?"

"I went to the doctor and guess what?"

What was his darling beautiful uh-vatar sick? Was she dying? Was she hurt? Did he have to murder someone?

"What's wrong my dear? Are you sick? Dying?"

Korra laughed scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Nah nothing as bad as that. Uhm… I'm pregnant?"

Tahno froze at that.

"Uhm… Tahno…? Taaaaaahnooooo…? Pretty boy?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"Us?"

"Yup."

"Me a father… hahahaha…." And then he fainted.

"I knew this would happen," Korra sighed, but smiled as she helped the other onto their couch. "Well, he took that better than I thought he would."

**THE END**

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
